Because of their small size and computing capabilities, portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Recently, engineers have continued this trend by incorporating the capabilities of a portable electronic device (such as a cellular telephone) in a head-mounted electronic device such as an OHMD. The OHMD may include a heads-up display (HUD) that seamlessly provides information about the environment around the head-mounted electronic device, as well as an imaging sensor that acquires information about the environment. In addition, the head-mounted electronic device may be capable of communicating with other electronic devices, such as other head-mounted electronic devices and/or OHMDs. For example, the head-mounted electronic device may be capable of exchanging information with another head-mounted electronic device through wireless communications when two individuals wearing the head-mounted electronic devices are proximate to each other.
It can be difficult to securely pair head-mounted electronic devices, especially in a crowded environment containing multiple head-mounted electronic devices. In particular, because the head-mounted electronic device is hands-free, it may be difficult for a user to manually provide information necessary to identify the peer electronic device. However, verbally providing the authentication information may create a security risk because this information may be overhead by a third party and subsequently used for a replay attack or otherwise interfered with by the third party.
Thus, secure communications between pairs of head-mounted electronic devices may be facilitated by mechanisms for pairing head-mounted electronic devices in proximity to one another without requiring manual input by users of the head-mounted electronic devices.